Brighter
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Qual delas? Qual delas é a mais brilhante?
1. Chapter 1

Regulus: é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Leão, representando o coração do animal. É uma das quatro estrelas Reais (Antares, Aldebaran,Formahaut e Regulus).

Se Regulus estivesse a mesma distância que Sirius seria um astro com o brilho seis vezes mais intenso.

"Regulus nasceu com o estigma da mediocridade" foi o que Walburga pensou quando tocou os pequenos dedos de seu filho, pela primeira vez. Ouviu a respiração deficiente do recém nascido.

"Tem sorte de ter nascido" e com pena beijou seu rosto de ratinho, contraído e penoso, daquele ser que obtivera o milagre do nascimento com dificuldade. Um rosto que conseguira plena atenção quando se mostrou pela primeira vez.

Depois fora ofuscado pelo centro de toda atenção de sua mãe. Aquele que colocava o maior dos sorrisos em seus lábios.

Sirius, o preferido. O Black perfeito com um olhar aguçado, um ar arrogante, inteligente, educado e bonito. Tudo que sua mãe poderia esperar e desejar de alguém.

Regulus sempre observava o irmão conversar com as primas aos pés da cadeira antiga de Walburga. A conversa era a mesma todas às vezes. O grupo prestava atenção no que o garoto falava- apesar da expressão indiferente de Bella e o olhar de insatisfação de Narcisa -. O sorriso de sua mãe era todo dele, o belo primogênito.

Pensou se alguém dia conseguiria que a mãe lhe demonstrasse tanto carinho...O máximo que conseguiria era a aprovação de seu pai...

O grupo falava de como Sirius seria bem sucedido em Setembro, quando fosse para Hogwarts. E ele sorria a cada elogio, principalmente, quando Bella comentou que o uniforme verde e prata combinaria com seus olhos cinza.

Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu. Os olhos de Sirius tiveram que se contentar com vermelho e dourado. E Regulus não pôde deixar de se preocupar, pois a presença Black na Slytherin era certa. Walburga se orgulhava disso, precisava disso para ocupar sua vida vazia. Como seu próprio filho não entrara para a Slytherin? o Black perfeito?

Foi nessa época que sua mãe se tornara cada vez mais instável, gritava à toa e se irritava por pouco. Regulus começou a achar que ela estava sendo mais criança que ele.

Além disso,quando Sirius voltava para casa fazia questão de deixar claro quem era o preterido. Tratava Regulus com a atenção que qualquer mãe trata o filho, perguntando o que ele queria comer ou divertindo-se quando conversavam.E obviamente Sirius não se importava com o tratamento, poderia ser o centro em outro lugar.

Regulus entrou para Slytherin e não sabia realmente se queria estar lá, mas até Sirius o parabenizou e sua mãe mandou uma carta, dizendo que não poderia estar mais emocionada e que ele era o filho certo. Ainda com a carta em seus dedos, não teve muita certeza do que aquilo significava. Ela sempre lhe teve desprezo, não? Ou ela era extremamente simplista? Se ele a decepcionasse, ela o deixaria também?

Quando Regulus entrou para o seleto grupo de comensais, não sabia se realmente queria estar lá. Não concordava com metade das coisas que o Lord dizia, enquanto via sua prima se tornar a louca que esperava a salvação de seu senhor. Matava em nome de ideais duvidosos, mas ali ninguém se ofuscava. Todos eram amados pelo Lord igualmente. Eram todos igualmente letais. Eram todos suas armas.

Por outro lado, não via mais seu irmão. Sirius era tecnicamente seu inimigo, e estava certo de seus ideais, e mesmo que estes fossem os certos sua mãe receberia Regulus com todo seu amor maternal.

Se ele o visse, provavelmente, apanharia de seu irmão mais velho e depois levaria uma bronca. Regulus era sempre tratado como uma criança por seu irmão mais velho.

Encontrou um ideal pelo qual valia à pena morrer. Entretanto, para aqueles que diziam que o Lord estava indo longe demais, já era tarde demais, ele era um traidor de ambos os lados.

Não poderia voltar para seu irmão. Não poderia lhe contar pelo o que estava disposto a morrer. Não poderia voltar para o Lord e lhe contar que não estava disposto a matar.

E no final ele fora somente mais um traidor sujo e desprezado, menos para um elfo velho que mal sabia o que seus atos significavam.

N/A: eu sou completamente apaixonada pela família Black. Portanto cá está minha homenagem a eles.

Ainda estão por vir: Andrômeda, Orion, Bella e Sirius.

Se você leu e gostou - ou não- dessa fic deixe uma review. Eu prometo que eu respondo!


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix: "A Guerreira" em Latim, é uma das estrelas mais quentes, que se pode ver da Terra como sugere seu intenso brilho azul. É a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion; é a vigésima sétima estrela mais brilhante do céu e fica a 240 anos luz da Terra.

Eu nasci para ser dele. Servir somente a ele. Matar somente por ele.

Essa é uma certeza que carrego comigo desde o dia em que mirei seu rosto pálido com olhos sinceros, que me diziam que tudo poderia ser feito. Assim que beijei sua mão alva e magra, jurando-lhe fidelidade senti meu sentimento de adoração crescer. Quando a marca foi terminada no meu braço, não consegui deixar de sorri com satisfação.

Mas, apesar do Lorde ser tudo para mim, ele não é o único. E embora suas palavras sejam belas, não consigo esquecer um outro idealista- com os olhos mais cinzentos e brilhantes que já existiram.

A lembrança desse traidor me envergonha e me preenche com culpa, quando meu Lorde se aproxima, me chamando de sua melhor guerreira. Ouvir sua voz profunda me dizer palavras de agradecimento é maior honra que um mortal pode receber em vida. Eu me sinto honrada sempre. Entretanto, eu me pego imaginado outro me segurando pelos ombros, sorrindo para mim com os olhos cinzentos estreitados.

Durante a longa e longa viagem, que fazemos, eu tento esquecer. Na última semana ficamos na casa de Dolohov, que foi um anfitrião surpreendente. Ele não se importou com todo o barulho de prisioneiros em seu porão, nem com todos os traficantes de Veritasserum e outras poções ilegais; em todas as reuniões sentou-se à esquerda do Lorde como um bom subordinado a seu senhor. Northampton foi agradável. Nosso Lorde mandou, nós os comensais,recrutarmos mais seguidores e apoiadores da causa, levantamos fundos- apesar da maioria dos comensais serem absurdamente ricos; só de pensar em Regulus e Malfoy, tenho certeza de que nunca faltará dinheiro para a causa mais nobre mais nobre que já houve.

Embora Northampton fosse agradável, o Lorde se decidiu por Chichester, onde há uma casa segura dos Black. Eu sou a nova anfitriã, dona da casa de verão. A enorme mansão de verão era parte da minha herança, não de Narcisa nem da bastarda traidora do sangue, a imunda Andromeda.

O Lorde me dera a honra de recebê-lo sob meu teto. E eu já estava preparada, já esperava por isso. Ordenara àqueles elfos inferiores há pelo menos um mês que cada um dos trinta e dois cômodos, que polissem cada peça da prataria, que retirassem cada folha caída no jardim imenso.

E, assim, no momento que meu senhor achou o mais oportuno, todos aparatamos para Chichester. Quando sinto meus pés no chão novamente, tremo e sei que esse é o aviso da casa. Ela me reconhece, sabe que tenho no meu sangue puro a herança Black.

"É a maior honra da minha vida receber meu Lorde em minha humilde casa de verão"me curvei em uma reverência profunda para o maior bruxo de todos; mantive os olhos azuis nos seus, encantada com um sorriso cativo em meu belo rosto.

"É uma linda casa, leal Bellatrix"ele olha ao redor e só encontra a perfeição do trabalho dos meus elfos dométicos- eu posso mirar meu reflexo no chão negro e fico muito satisfeita com o que vejo.

Yaxley e Dolohov recebem ordens, Malfoy já acostumado procura por seu quarto com Narcisa, os outros comensais admiram a casa- inclusive o jovem mestiço Snape, que tenta disfarçar-. Todos no Hall não sentam o novo tremor da casa, somente eu. Regulus chegou, eu sei. Viro-me e encontro sua face tão parecida com a do irmão. A tremera o reconhecendo como parte da família, ele também carregava o nome, nossa maior herança. Sorrio orgulhosa, não por mim, mas por meu pequeno primo Regulus.

"Bella, não vejo você sorrindo assim desde que soube que eu era um servidor fiel de nosso senhor"ele me diz, sua voz baixa, sorrindo; nosso sorriso Black nada menos do que encantador.

"É claro, Regulus. Nós os Black estamos orgulhosos e honrados pela presença do Lorde em nossa residência" respondo, e percebo que Regulus não notara a reação da casa à sua presença, somente eu soube que um herdeiro Black era reconhecido pela casa de Chichester.

Obviamente eu fico com o segundo melhor quarto. Logo, me vejo no meu antigo quanto de quando eu era ainda só mais uma promissora garotinha Black. E é assim que me sinto em meio escuridão; insone, entre a preocupação de saber que o Lorde dorme embaixo do meu teto esta noite e meu conhecimento de que qualquer Black que quiser entrar nessa casa irá entrar- apesar dos feitiços de proteção conjurados por mim mesma, pelo próprio Lorde e por seus comensais. O único que poderia fazê-lo era meu mais odiado primo, o mais arrogante, irresponsável e confiante Black que haverá na história de Londres e da magia.

E acontece.

Quando me levanto da minha cama de casal, paro na janela e vejo no jardim, envolto pela escuridão plena de uma noite de lua nova, o mesmo garoto do quadro de família, o mesmo sorriso encantador e desdenhoso, e sei que é para mim. Antes que pudesse gritar ele aparata para o meu quarto e uma de suas mãos cai sobre minha boca, a outra firme na minha cintura. Seu belo rosto saído da escuridão do jardim para a do meu quarto; seus olhos tão brilhantes quanto a estrela mais brilhante do céu, a que lhe deu seu nome; tão cinzas quanto uma tempestade sobre Londres. Sinto o chão tremer sob meus pés como quando Regulus deu seus passos para dentro da casa. Porém, eu também tremo em seus braços.

O primogênito Black, somente dezenove anos.

"Bella, Bella, fique quietinha, sim?" me diz com sarcasmo, o sorriso preso em seu rosto. Ele não me solta, reagindo ao ódio nos meus olhos e mordidas que tento dar em sua mão; posso sentir sua varinha na mão que me segura pela cintura, não há muito o que eu possa fazer e ele sabe disso. Ele sabe que eu não sou muita coisa sem minha varinha- ou objetos cortantes- em mãos."Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero chegar perto do seu adorado"ele revira os olhos enquanto sussurra, mostrando seu desprezo e desrespeito típico. Embora ele seja um imbecil que se juntou aos imundos, eu acredito nele...eu confio em seu amor à vida.

Amacio minha expressão e paro de tentar arrancar a palma de sua mão. Ele consente, entendendo que eu não faria escândalos. Não queria fazê-lo.

"Então,porque você estaria aqui, Sirius?"sussurro quando ele libera minha voz, sinto uma animação preocupante quando me inclino em sua direção. Eu, uma mulher casada,desejo que Sirius não me solte tão cedo.

"Eu só vim para trazer Regulus, Bella"é uma resposta irresponsável, como espero dele."Na realidade eu não espero que você me impeça de falar com meu irmão"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, mal consigo ver meu longo cabelo escuro se mexer. No quesito irmãos sempre fomos parecidos. Eu sei o que é ter de carregar a vergonha de sua irmã como se fosse própria. Mas ainda assim eu faria de tudo para tê-la do meu lado. Se Andromeda me pedisse desculpa por se juntar aos imundos; se ela se mostrasse mais uma vez confiável, eu não hesitaria em aceitá-la de volta.

"Como você chegou aqui? Era segredo. O lorde se decidiu em cima da hora." disse curiosa.

"Você não espera que eu conte, espera?" Sirius sorri, mas eu sei que ele ainda estava apreensivo, pois ele nunca confiaria em mim. Nem eu confiaria em mim.

"Vou fingir que essa conversa nunca existiu, se isso tranqüiliza você, Sirius Black"eu viro meu rosto emburrada como uma criança, mas ainda assim sarcástica.

"Ótimo, Bella"ele retira um dos meus cachos negros dos meus olhos azuis"Obrigado, Bella"

Abaixo a cabeça, pensando que eu era uma escolha perigosa enquanto houvesse um bruxo como Sirius nas linha inimigas, ou enquanto Regulus fosse tão instável.

"Não me importo" digo suspirando"Só não quero uma quebra de segurança sob minha responsabilidade"

Sirius aperta minha cintura em suas mãos." Você não muda nunca, Bella." meu primo sorri tristemente, é difícil ver seus olhos acinzentados por detrás dos cílios negros"Parece a mesma Bella que encontrei há três anos, na festa de noivado de Narcisa."

"Beleza e superioridade não são atributos que se perde com facilidade" faço esforço para rir baixo, meu tom agudo poderia acordar a mansão inteira.

Sirius segura um sorriso, o canto de seus lábios arqueado como vi tantas vezes."Eu falava de arrogância." ele se curva e fala no pé de meu ouvido; o jeito como o faz, permite que sua voz levemente rouca vibre em meu peito. Meu primo de dezenove anos continua a me olhar intensamente, como sempre fez. Fico sem ar, mesmo após alguns anos eu não aprendi a ser uma senhora casada. Eu desejo Sirius como já o desejei muitas outras vezes. Já imaginei muitas vezes ele colocando, gentilmente, a mão em minha nuca - como ele faz agora - ;e se inclinando em minha direção e apesar da diferença de altura, nossos olhos decididos fixos um no outro - como os mantemos nesse momento - .

"Ainda tenho vontade de beijar você, Bella." ele murmura.

Sem falar qualquer outra palavra desnecessária - que por um momento pareceu querer falar em um clássico momento de hesitação- ele me beija. não docemente, nem gentilmente. Sinto suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas; hábeis,como são já encontraram o limite entre minha roupa e minha pele. Em resposta, agarro seu pescoço e o cabelo - tão negro quanto o meu- escorre pelas pontas dos meus dedos. Sirius me agarra mais forte, me puxando para mais perto dele. Como se fosse possível nos tocarmos mais.

Eu nos guio até a cama - o longo caminho de um passo no escuro -, enquanto luto contra os botões de sua camisa branca. Minha batalha dura meros segundos e agradeço silenciosamente por minha experiência adolescente com as muitas camisas do uniforme de Hogwarts. Sirius cai por cima de mim no colchão macio, nos separamos por um momento.

"Cuidado, Bella. Regulus e minha mãe estão olhando." diz se referindo ao quadro à moda trouxa, que não se mexia. A parede lateral segura o retrato dos Black, com nosso sorriso confiante e desafiador. Mas não dou muita importância, pois mal consigo desviar os olhos de sua camisa desabotoada. Sirius ri e eu sinto sua respiração quente no meu pescoço.

"Eles não vão reclamar"digo entre seus beijos. Então, continuamos a querer um ao outro sem gentilezas, sem amor.

Tivemos o outro sem gentilezas,sem amor.

Durante cada toque dele no meu corpo eu não deixo de lembrar de que ele é Sirius Black; e eu Bellatrix Lestrange, nascida na casa dos Black. E não importa qual estrada pegaremos, ela termina no inferno. Como o destino reserva para qualquer boa criança nascida em uma casa amaldiçoada.

N/A: Olá! Faz bastante tempo que eu não escrevo um capítulo, mas espero que entendam que eu esperava AQUELE momento de inspiração.

Enfim, a Bellatrix não é nem de perto uma personagem que eu gosto, mas eu não pude resistir ao seu brilho louco e suas ironias. Na minha opinião antes de matar o Sirius ela era quase normal até que ela pirou de vez quando o fez.

Em relação à Andromeda eu acredito que a Bella a perdoaria...do mesmo jeito que o Sirius perdoaria o Regulus.

Se você gostou - ou não - dessa fic deixe Reviews. Eu prometo que eu respondo! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Orion, o caçador: é uma constelação do equador celeste.Órion é uma constelação reconhecida em todo o mundo, por incluir estrelas brilhantes e visíveis de ambos os hemisférios.A constelação tem a forma de um trapézio formado por quatro estrelas: Betelgeuse (Alpha Orionis), Rigel (Beta Orionis), Bellatrix (Gamma Orionis) e Saiph (Kappa Orionis).

É uma constelação fácil de ser enxergada pois, dentre as estrelas que a compõem, destaca-se a presença de três, Mintaka (Delta Orionis), Anilam(Epsilon Orionis) e Alnitak (Zeta Orionis) , popularmente conhecidas como "As Três Marias", que formam o cinturão de Órion e estão localizadas no centro da constelação.

Nesta constelação também encontra-se uma das raras nebulosas que podem ser vistas a olho nu, a Nebulosa de Órion que é uma região de intensa formação de estrelas.

As constelações vizinhas são Gemini (Gêmeos), Taurus (Touro), Eridanus, Lepus (Lebre) e Monoceros (Unicórnio).

Ela não era como a santa que lhe dera o nome. Em meus quatorze anos, quando encontrei minha prima pela primeira vez, Walburga era somente mais uma menina Black fútil e graciosa.

Ria leviana como se os problemas dos trouxas europeus não fizessem parte de seu mundo; como se muitos bruxos não morressem em batalhas dos trouxas. Ela era só mais uma menina incomodada com promessas de casamento, que teria de cumprir.

Eu não me incomodava em ter de me casar com quem meus pais designassem. Porém, minha rebelde prima - e futura esposa - não compartilhava da mesma opinião, talvez se achasse melhor ou mais pura do que eu; ela era arrogante como qualquer Black e discordava de mim sempre que conversávamos. Desprezava minha vontade e pensamentos, rindo ,superior a todas as minhas tentativas de me aproximar de uma pessoa que desejando ou não eu teria que desposar.

Em meu favor estava sempre meu pai, sorridente falava que casamentos entre a família eram correntemente mal quistos por uma das partes. Além disso, sempre que Walburga se excedia ele ameaçava coagir Pollux para que seu futuro marido fosse um sangue ruim; quando acontecia a garota fechava os olhos e murmurava como se estivesse rezando, segurava o vestido como se estivesse prestes a vomitar seu almoço e mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que uma vez o vi sangrar.

A vontade de Walburga não se prolongou por muito mais tempo, assim que ela completou dezenove anos nos casamos em Glastonbury, no antigo monastério. A maior festa feita pela família, como dizia minha mãe. Todos os presentes, até mesmo aqueles que tiveram o rosto queimado na famosa tapeçaria familiar foram perdoados por meu pai e compareceram.

Eu sorria para todos os convidados.

Walburga forçava seu sorriso.

Mas ainda assim, estava linda e me abraçava como se me amasse. Como se fosse o seu desejo. Como se eu fosse a sua escolha desde o início.

Ela segurava meu braço como se seu orgulho inerente não perdesse qualquer batalha. E todos acreditavam em seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes brilhantes, marejados de felicidade não de raiva por ser contrariada durante pouco menos da metade de sua vida.

Até mesmo eu, que conhecia melhor do que qualquer um o quanto cruel poderia ser a aversão daquela mulher, acreditei por várias vezes que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. O ambiente decorado fazia sua mágica; parecia que o local não havia sido demolido e reconstruído inúmeras vezes. Parecíamos mais um jovem casal feliz, pedindo a benção de qualquer deus dono daquele local.

Logo a celebração terminou e fomos para o quarto que nos foi preparado; eu segurei a sua mão tentando ser carinhoso, mas seu olhar distante e perdido me fez perceber que se ela correspondesse ao meu toque ainda era contra sua vontade. Ela ainda era a mesma garotinha contrariada que tinha horror ao matrimônio - ou a mim.

Sentei-me com ela no pé da cama, suas mãos tremiam - vindo dela eu tinha absoluta certeza que não era por medo, mas sim raiva-. Ela inspirou todo o ar que conseguiu, numa tentativa falha de se acalmar.

"Walburga, eu sei que está muito cansada. Por que não descansamos por hoje?" sorri-lhe gentilmente - o melhor sorriso Black, nada menos do que perfeito.

"Obrigada por importar-se tanto comigo, Orion" ela pareceu se animar e também me jogou um sorriso falso. "Podemos deixar nossos deveres para amanhã."

Walburga nem mesmo trocou de roupa, ela deitou e fingiu adormecer.

Nos primeiros anos de nosso casamento eu nunca suspeitei de Walburga. Eu achava que não tínhamos filhos por sermos um casal estéril. Tentávamos, mas nunca éramos abençoados com um filho.

Até ela ter o meu primeiro menino. Nunca me importei, na realidade, se minha esposa fingia tentar engravidar e depois tomava poções abortivas. Eu só precisei de uma única ocasião e todos os seus esforços se perderam quando ela me deu meu menino, meu Sirius.

Ele era tão pequeno e bonito, que eu não acreditava ser possível seu nascimento; Sirius sempre fora o meu sonho; um forte garoto Black de cabelos escuros e olhar cativante.

Walburga também o amava. No fim das contas seu instinto maternal aflorara e ela idolatrava Sirius, nosso bebê sorridente e de orbes cinzentos.

"Ele não é lindo, Orion?" ela me perguntava enquanto o embalava em seus braços pequenos. Quando ficava feliz dessa maneira, parecia ser novamente uma menina despreocupada e graciosa. Parecia que me amava por ter-lhe dado Sirius.

"Ele é lindo" eu concordava enquanto olhava seus olhos cinzentos que pareciam compreender o que acontecia.

Eu sempre iria proteger aquele garoto, não importava se o mundo iria ficar contra ele; eu negaria qualquer valor para vê-lo fora de perigo.

Walburga era doce com Sirius como nunca fora com ninguém, por isso eu não pude acreditar em como era indiferente com Regulus.

Quando nosso segundo filho nasceu, ela segurou sua mãozinha mínima de prematuro. A pele enrugada hesitante em relação ao seu novo mundo. Eu pensei que Regulus morreria porque nascera muito cedo e ainda era demasiadamente frágil. Mas ele sobreviveu, fazendo-me o pai mais feliz do mundo, enquanto meus dois meninos adquirissem saúde; enquanto os via brincar, os dois se dando tão bem. Era lindo, eu não poderia esperar mais.

Porém, Walburga não amava Regulus como amava Sirius. Enxergava nosso primogênito como um milagre. Enxergava Regulus como sua falha. E eu fazia de tudo para mantê-lo afastado de sua mãe, que aos poucos perdia a sanidade.

Mas esse dia não demorou, e eu nunca culpei meu filho por isso. Ela não superou a ida de Sirius à Griffindor, sua obsessão com tradição e pureza era tamanha que suplantou o amor que sentia por seu filho mais querido.

"Ele nos traiu, Orion!"ela gritava em nosso quarto, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que já não era mais tão jovem"Ele traiu a família" ela se jogou na cama e pegou a travesseiro, se abraçou nele como uma menininha.

"Não é uma escolha que cabe a ele" eu respondi assistindo com pena àquela cena deplorável; sentei-me a seu lado, tentando encontrar a mulher que acabei me apaixonando naquela senhora chorosa sem força de vontade.

"Meu bebê! Não meu bebê!" ela murmurava, mal conseguindo falar entre seus soluços" o primeiro! O único!"

Ela escondia o rosto nas mãos, que logo ficaram encharcadas.

Eu coloquei a mão em sua cabeça, esperando que seu devaneio louco fosse embora.

Mas nunca foi.

Ela aprendeu a se controlar na frente dos outros, mas sua lembrança de decepção em relação a Sirius era constante - toda vez que olhava os brasões com a cobra de Slytherin, ela sabia que a casa de seu filho não tinha como cores verde e prata.

Nada a prendia fora de um mundo louco à parte, exceto Regulus. Ela voltou toda a sua loucura para nosso menino mais novo; jogava constantemente suas mentiras e expectativas em cima do pobre Regulus.

Ele ficava confuso, e aos poucos ela foi minando a mente dele. Ela o encorajava a fazer coisas que poderiam matá-lo e prejudicar sua vida, quando ele ainda tinha quinze anos. Tentei afastá-lo dessa má influência que sua mãe se tornara e meu único conforto era que Sirius não se importava mais em escutar as palavras de sua mãe - eu não podia nem queria repreendê-lo por isso.

Inevitavelmente, ela afastara Sirius e ele fugiu de casa, deixando-me com uma esposa louca e um garoto que se decidira por lutar e morrer por seu Lorde.

Ela me privou de tudo que eu amava, a companhia dos meus meninos e a companhia da garota sorridente que um dia me encantou.

N/A: em primeiro lugar, esse capítulo é dedicado à Souhait que adora o Orion! Espero que você goste porque fiz com muito amor e carinho! Eu sei que dei mais ênfase com a relação dele com a Walburga, mas deixa quieto...

Então, eu sei que o Orion apoiava a causa do Voldemort, mas - na minha opinião – quando isso começou a destruir a família dele acho que decidiu repensar o assunto. XD

Outra coisa, o casamento foi em Glastonbury por um motivo muito especial! X3

Se você leu e gostou- ou não – dessa fic deixe uma review! Eu juro que eu respondo!


End file.
